Well, Now He Knows
by thebookwurm
Summary: Minewt. Newt tells Minho how he feels.
1. Well, Now He Knows

Newt breathes in the cold November air as he stands on Minho's doorstep. Their doorstep. He gathers up the courage to go inside and face his house mates. He needs to get Minho alone. He takes a step inside and closes the door.

When Newt walks into the kitchen he sees Teresa at the counter drinking tea as she watches Thomas and Minho do the time warp. Sometimes he wonders how came to live with them. Thomas jumps to the left a bit to far and crashes into the refrigerator. "Okay shanks, calm the bloody hell down." Teresa try's not to laugh into her mug at Thomas who just kind of looks at the refriderator while cradling his arm. Minho just flat out laughs. Pretty soon they all are laughing. When it all dies down Newt as Minho if he can talk to him for a minute. It takes some effor not to show he is freaking out. Minho nods and follows Newt well out of earshot.

Newt awkwardly looks at his feet. "Dude what's up." Newt head snaps up and he looks at Minho. "Um nothing. Uh..." Minho raises an eyebrow at him. "C'mon. You can trust me." He takes a deep breath. Well. Here goes nothing. "I like you Minho."

"I like you too ya slinthead." Minho cracks a smile.

"No, Minho. I _like _you."

His smile slowly fades as does Newt's confidence. "Well. Um. Okay." Minho only says those words just to break the silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, never."

"If you want to move out it's okay I get it. Or same thing if you want me to move out too."

"Newt, no."

"I could just avoid you if you want. Make it seem like I'm not here."

"Newt-"

"Or I could just do all the chores. I could do anything to make up for the akwardness this causes or-"

"Newt." The lanky Brit brigs his eyes back up from the floor. "I..." He sputters back before he turns to walk swiftly away. Minho catches his arm. Newt feels something come over him. He turns and in one fluid motion he closes the space between them and kisses Minho on the lips. Is was hard but gentle at the same time. Newt immediately pulls away and his eyes cloud with fear. "I- I- I'm sorry." He turns and walks as fast as he can out the front door.

_Great. That was bloody brilliant newt. Where are you going to go now._ Newt opens the door to his car, gets in, and pulls out._ Well where the bloody shuck am I going to go now. I just stormed out of my own house._ As he drives in no certain direction but away, a though occurs to him. He heads for Alby's place.


	2. I Like Him

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was very busy for awhile and then I sort of started to procrastinate... Anyway here is chapter 2.

Enjoy!

"Dude, are you okay?"

Newt stares blankly at the ceiling. "If they kick me out can I come live with you?" Without hesitation Alby answered, "absolutely."

When Newt had shown up on his doorstep moments before, he didn't have the slightest inkling of why his friend looked like he was falling apart. Now he understood completely. "You told him didn't you? Did he say anything?"

Newt slowly exhaled. "He just kinda said 'okay.'"

"Well that's good, right?"

"I guess." Newt sighed. He brought his gaze away from the ceiling and onto the couch that he and Alby had carelessly thrown themselves across. "I just don't know why the bloody shuck I did anything. Like why did I even need to tell him. It will be so shucking awkward now and it's my fault."

Alby sighed and turned to face Newt. "Why don't you text Thomas and say you're sleeping here tonight. That is of course, if you want to."

Newt turned to face Alby this time. "Thanks mate." Newt offered him a small smile and pulled out his phone to scroll through his contacts to find Thomas's name. His thumb hesitated before he hit the call button. When he brought the phone up to his ear, he prayed it would go to voice mail knowing it probably won't.

"Minho? Are you okay?" Teresa looked up from her mug of tea as her friend walked glumly through the kitchen. When she heard the door close and someone drive away she thought something was up. But seeing Minho's face just proved her theory. "Minho?"

This time Thomas looked up. At him "Dude, what's up." Minho just walked on by and flopped on the living room couch. "I have no shucking clue." Thomas went to sit by Minho on the couch.

"Dude seriously. What's up. Are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Is Newt okay? I heard him slam the door. I'm sure he didn't mean to but still."

Minho turned his head to face Thomas. "I don't know but I hope so."

"Oh, ok." Thomas examined the carpet. "So what exactly happened?" Thomas brings his head up to look his friend in the eyes.

Minho hesitated.

"Minho, you can trust us," Teresa said as she sat cross- legged on the floor in front of him.

Minho took a deep breath. "He- he said he liked me." Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Wait he said-"

"Yes."

"As in-"

"Yes."

Silence.

Teresa then spoke up, "well, do you like him?" Minho rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. Um..."

"Minho," Thomas gave Minho a reassuring look. "It's okay man. We won't tell."

"Um, well yeah."

"Are you-"

"I don't know what I am. I just know I really do like Newt and you two shanks better not tell anyone."

Thomas nodded. "Alright. You know we wouldn't dare tell anyone anything unless you told us to, right Teresa?"

Teresa nodded in agreement. "Right."

"Thanks guys." Minho looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at.

Thomas's phone rings In his pocket. He fishes it out and looks at the caller ID. "Guys, it's Newt. Uh... what do I do?"

Teresa yells at him to just answer it and he does.

"Um, hey. "

"Hey. We were worried about you. What's up? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm at Alby's place. I'm going to sleep here for the night."

"Okay. Is there anything you want one of us to drop off?"

"Um yeah actually. It would be brilliant if you could grab me a set of clothes and stuff."

"Ok. Consider it done. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Oh and um," Thomas looks over at Minho. He shakes his head not to tell Newt. "Um tell Alby I say hi."

"Okay. Well see ya later."

"Bye."

Thomas looks over at Minho and smiles. "You sir have a second chance."

"What?"

"You will drop off his stuff."

"No I won't. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now."

Thomas's face falls. "Oh. Well you still need to tell him."

Teresa chimed in, "why don't you write him a note instead? That way you won't have to talk to him directly."

Thomas looked back to Minho. "It is a great idea." Minho sighed and walked off to go find a notebook.

A/N

So this might just end up into just one fic and not several one/two shots. Don't worry though. I'm still gonna do the one/two shot thing. I already have some one shots I'm working on. Also procrastination is like a disease for me... so this could take awhile.

(I apologize if this doesn't make sense. It's midnight and I'm tired.)


	3. Oops

A/N: I don't know if I said this already but thank you for the reviews, they really do keep me going. Also as a professional procrastinator I am procrastinating writing the note for as long as possible because I feel like I'm not so great at writing stuff like that. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed.

Really?_ Where the fuck are all the notebooks. I am so not gonna write this on a pad of paper or post it notes. Nope. I will write him a fucking letter. With actual paper. Not post it notes. If I find a notebook that is._ Minho rifled through a narrow hall closet. As he shifts things around looking for a note book he accidentally knocked plenty of items onto the floor. _Well fuck._ His hand brushed over the cover of a book of some sort while he was grasping around the dark shelf. _Please please please please pleeeeease be a notebook. _Minho felt a wave of relief relax over his body as he held the blue spiral notebook in his hands. _Thank friggen god._ After he replaces everything in it's proper place in the closet he takes the notebook with him to his room.

When he sits on his bed with a pen in hand and the note book open in front of him, he begins to brainstorm.

_Newt,_

_I love you_

Nope. Nope times ten thousand.

_Dear Newt,_

Definitely no.

Minho thought for awhile. _I want to tell him I'm sorry I didn't tell him I feel the same way and stuff. And that I let him leave. Ugh. Why can't I just write that? Cause I'm lame that's why._

* * *

After a very long hour of thinking and doodling, Minho was finally finished. he folded up his note and tucked it in his back pocket and then headed down stairs. He had every intention of immediately putting the note in Newt's bag by the front door, but of course he got distracted. Thomas and Teresa were going head to head at Mario Kart. He just had to join. So after a few rounds Teresa asks him if he put the note in the bag. Distracted and not wanting to get up, he said yup. When the tournament they were playing ends Teresa pops uo from the couch. "Well I'm going to dropthis off so you guys can play with outme for awhile, but when I come back I will destroy you two."

Both boys go back to playing wii.

"Mmhm. Okay, we'll see about that."

"Bye Teresa."

* * *

Newt opens Alby's door to find Teresa smiling at him and holding his bag. "Hey there Newt." She hands the small duffel over to Newt. "Yo Teresa! Come on in," Alby hollers from the kitchen. "Nah. I'd love to but I gotta get home and kick some ass at Mario Kart." With that, they say goodbye and she leaves.

Newt sits down at the kitchen counter across from Alby where he is making salsa. "So what now?"

Alby looks up and smiles. "Are you caught up on Humans?"

"No."

"Then let the binge watch begin! After I finish making salsa, though."

* * *

About an hour after Teresa dropped his stuff off Newt's phone rings. Eagerly, Alby leans over from his spot to read the caller ID on the phone from where it sits on the coffee table. "Dudeee it's Thomas."

Newt picks up the phone. "Ugh what does that shank want now? He probably lit something on fire again." Newt holds his cellphone up to his ear. "Hey tommy."

"Newt?"

Newt freezes with the phone up to his ear. _What the fuck. Why the fuck is he calling me on Thomas's cell?_ His voice comes out in a stutter. "Y- yeah?"

He hears some mumbling in the background then Minho taking a breath. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm with Alby right now. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good."

Silence

"Newt listen, I'm-"

"No, Minho, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't apologize. You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I feel like I just fucked everything up between us. And for that, I am sorry."

"Stop. Please, just stop. It's my fault. I fucked up, Newt. I should have- wait did you get the note?"

"What note?" Newt looks back at Alby who sends him a curious look. Newt shrugs in response.

He hears Minho sigh again. "It's in one of the front pockets of your bag. Just- just read it I guess. And then if you want to then uh call me back."

"Um alright. I will do that."

After an awkward goodbye they both hang up. "So what was that about," Alby asks. He sits on the couch turned away from the paused tv to look at Newt who stands behind him. "Minho was asking if I read the note he left in my bag."

"Did you?"

Newt flops back down on to the couch and Presses play on the remote. "Nah, I didn't even see it."

Ably grabs the remote back and pauses it. "Well go read it you, dumb shank."

Newt rolls his eyes and gets off the couch. "Fine. You can watch this episode while I'm looking for the thing, I've already seen it."

"Asshole. Watch this show together."

Newt walks over to where he threw his bag at the end of the couch and searched it. "Not my fault the show ended on a cliff hanger." Newt searches the front two pockets where Minho said the note would be. Infact, he searched his whole bag. Twice. There was no note to be found.

"Goddamit Leo! Oh, hey did you read it yet?"

"Its not in here." Newt shoots a quick text to Minho, _i didnt find any note._

* * *

Minho feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He reads the text from Newt and puts his hand in his back pocket. Sure enough, the note is still there. _Crap._


	4. Are you serious?

"I forgot the note."

Thomas drops the wii remote and flops back from his bean bag chair and onto the floor with his hands over his face. "Ughhhhhh. How?"

"I swear I was going to put it in the bag but you guys were playing MarioKart and-"

Thomas removes his hands and throws them by his sides dramatically. He unleashes his bitchface and stares at Minho. "Really? Really?"

"Sorry."

Teresa finally speaks up and mentions that it would be a good idea to tell him in person, more romantic. Minho looks at her and shakes his head. "No way. Nope. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'll get all embarrassed and emotional and just agggh."

"Who cares Minho?"

"I do! I don't want to be confessing my love and then get all shy."

"Practice then."

"How?"

"On us."

Minho looks from Teresa to Thomas to see if they were being serious. "What?"

"Practice. On us." Teresa spins her bean bag toward Minho so she is completely facing him. "Pretend I'm Newt."

Minho feels his face grow hot with embarrassment. /God I didn't even start yet. Get a grip Minho!/ "Hey Newt. So I just wanted to say... no I can't do this guys."

Thomas, still flopped backwards in the beanbag chair, says "laaaame. Do it again. Just do it Minho. Follow your dreams and just do it."

"Thomas shut the fuck up." Thomas gives him a cheesy grin before Minho continues. "Okay fine. Uhhhhhhm. Newt. I'm sorry I wasn't able to react fast enough but I wanted to say in the note that I forgot to put in your bag that I like you too. There. You happy now?"

Teresa offers him a warm smile. " that was great. Do you want to run through it a few more time so that you are less nervous?"

"Yeah that might actually be a good idea."

They go through is speech a few more times until it is perfected.

"Great. So now you are all set for tomorrow."

"What?"

"It's getting pretty late, Minho."

Thomas who is still flopped back in the bean bag chair blurts out, "ah fuck it man. Just do it. Follow your dreams and just do it. Don't let y-"

Minho puts his hand over Thomas's mouth. "Stop with the freaking Shia Labouf. And yeah. I will." He removes his hand from his mouth and proceeds to walk out the door.

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm sorry this is so late. I was going to make this chapter longer but I thought I might as well upload something. I've been struggling a lot lately so it's becoming more difficult to find time to write. I might not be able to update much but I will try. I'm sorry if anyone feels like I'm drawing this story out. Also I'm sorry if there are any errors or if it doesn't make sense because I didn't edit this.


	5. AN: I'm Sorry

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in quite some time. For some reason I haven't really been able to think of ideas for this story. I wanted to let you guys know that I do plan on updating this story some time in the possibly near future.


End file.
